


Ода вере и надежде

by Oliv_Black



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 5x14, F/M, Gen, POV Jemma Simmons, poem
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 18:05:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14117943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliv_Black/pseuds/Oliv_Black
Summary: Мысли Джеммы после разговора с Диком в серии 5х14."Я верю всё возможно,Исправить и починить.Да это будет сложно,Но мы так привыкли жить."





	Ода вере и надежде

Мелодия надежды   
Во мне всё ещё звучит.  
И сердце, как и прежде,  
Синхронно с твоим стучит.  
Я верю всё возможно,   
Исправить и починить.  
Да, это будет сложно,   
Но мы так привыкли жить.

Привыкли не сдаваться,   
Упрямо идти вперёд.  
С врагами смело драться,   
Не ведая, что нас ждёт.  
Столь многое смогли мы,   
Рука об руку пройти.  
И сделаем что сможем,   
Чтоб нашу семью спасти.

Из будущего с нами,   
На Землю вернулся внук.  
Ему так интересен,   
Так странен весь мир вокруг.  
Он отыскал слова и,   
Меня убедил в одном:  
Не знаю как, но к счастью,  
Мы всё-таки путь найдём.


End file.
